


Blood

by kristsune



Series: Flowers and Tattoos [40]
Category: Star Wars: The Clone Wars (2008) - All Media Types
Genre: M/M, Mentions of Blood, and has a great right hook, and reference to violence, but kyle got in a lucky hit, but nothing described, more upset than he should be about that shirt, no one wants their vintage band tee ruined, stick gets really angry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-29
Updated: 2018-03-29
Packaged: 2019-04-14 17:33:22
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 576
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14141034
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kristsune/pseuds/kristsune
Summary: Stick gets into a fight, Poke helps clean him up.





	Blood

**Author's Note:**

> Just a little thing inspired by me getting 4 bloody noses in the past week thanks to the dry weather, but numerous people kept thinking I got into a fight. Naturally my angry son had to get into one. To be fair, he was just defending Poke's moms from a homophobic asshole.  
> This takes place after [ Flamingos ](https://archiveofourown.org/works/11561367) but while still in HS.

Poke looked up from where he was studying on his bed to see Stick’s back as he quietly shut the door. Stick was unusually quiet, which meant he probably had something to tell him. Poke kept his silence, waiting for him to come forward.

Turned out Stick didn’t need to say anything, when he finally faced Poke, he saw bright red, fresh blood dripping from his nose, soaking his favorite Dead Kennedys shirt.

Poke was immediately on his feet, school work forgotten, “Oh, Bev’ika. What happened?”

“ _ Kyle _ was talking shit about your moms again, and I  _ know _ he was doing it on purpose. He knew I was right there. He’s just so fucking small minded. I just couldn’t stand it anymore.” Stick paused for a moment while Poke gently took his chin and turned his head both ways to take a look. “He definitely looks worse. I think I broke his nose.” 

“You’re lucky he didn’t break yours.” Poke let go of his chin and took his hand. “Did either of them see you come in?”

“Nah, they’re both out back having iced tea in the garden.”

“Okay, let’s get you cleaned up.” Poke led Stick to the bathroom down the hall and shut the door before helping Stick out of his shirt. They tossed it in the sink, filling it with cold water to soak until they could hopefully get the stain out with some vinegar. Stick loved that shirt, an actual vintage find from the local thrift store for five bucks. It was soft and worn and comfortable. 

Poke paused in his cause to gently run his fingers over the simple tattoo on Stick’s collar, “It’s healing well.” They had started researching tattoo art months ago, and realized they wanted to tattoo each other fairly quickly. Tattoo guns were prohibitively expensive, but just using a needle and ink worked quite well. Once Poke’s mom realized they weren’t going to change their minds, she brought home sterile needles from hospital. She had to at least make sure they were being safe. 

Stick placed his hand over Poke’s, “It is.”

Poke smiled at him before having Stick sit on the edge of the tub so he could start cleaning him up. He got the water where he wanted; warm but not too hot, didn’t need the bleeding start again. Poke gently started to wipe the blood from Stick’s face, neck and chest, trying to keep from scraping his skin raw. 

“I don’t think you will bruise too bad, might just look like you had a sleepless night or two.”  Poke and Stick were planning on going to medical school at some point, but he had already learned quite a bit from one of his moms, who was a nurse. 

Stick stilled Poke’s movements with a hand on his wrist, “I’m sorry, Po’ika. I know you don’t like violence.”

“That’s true, especially when you end up hurt.” Stick’s face stiffened, Poke’s opinion mean the world to him. “But Kyle really  _ is _ a dick.”  
  
Stick slowly smiled when he realized what Poke had said, then started to laugh. Poke couldn’t help but join him. It was good to see his best friend, boyfriend, lover, partner, his  _ everything, _ smile again. He got so angry so easily, especially when it came to situations like this. Then he would feel guilty for being so angry. Poke just wanted to help steady him the best he could, in any way he could. 


End file.
